He's Gone
by Nintendork
Summary: He knew it was too late. He had seen it in his eyes he had felt it in his heart as the one person who was worth living for was dragged off in the silent night. Taken away from him. Extreme and major fluffyness. HPDM. OneShot. Written out of complete bored


_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?_

Harry was having the worst night of his whole life. He was injured, but only minor scratches. He didn't care about that. No, the only reason he felt like he was going to break, was because he lost something. _Someone._

"Please…" He whispered, so silent no one but he could hear it. "Please don't leave me…"

But he knew it was too late. He had seen it in his eyes; he had felt it in his heart as the one person who was worth living for was dragged off in the silent night. Taken away from him.

There was commotion around him, people in uniforms running back and forth yelling at each other. But he noticed none of this. He didn't even notice when someone put a blanket over his shoulders and tried to lead him away from the scene. All he could notice was the unbearable pain that threatened to blow up his heart into millions of teeny tiny little pieces. No, scratch that, his heart was already broken, and only one person could mend it together. And that person was gone. Forever.

In that moment Harry finally realized what really had happened. He was really gone. Harry would never be able to hold him, or kiss him, or talk to him, or laugh with him, ever again. The person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, the only one who could make his life happy, was gone.

The thought was unbearable. Harry sunk down on his knees, sobbing his heart out. Every tear that poured out of his beautiful emerald green eyes held the most awful kind of pain anyone could experience. _He's really gone…_

_  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Why did this happen now? After everything they had gone through, after everything they had fought to be together, he was taken away from him? He glanced down to his hands, and broke into silent sobs again. There, on his left ring finger, glimmering in the dark night, was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen.

He thought back to earlier that evening, the night that was supposed to be the happiest of his life. He and his beloved had gone to a romantic restaurant, eaten good food, laughed, talked, and had a great time. Just as Harry had thought the evening couldn't get any better, the man in front of him had glanced nervously at him and taken a box out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Harry had asked.

"Oh, just something that will change your life," The man had said casually, with a grin on his face. Then he had asked a question. That's right, _the_ question. Harry, of course, had screamed a "yes" and practically jumped over the table to give his significant other a bone crushing hug. He had been so happy. But now, he didn't think he could ever become happy again.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Harry then felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't even bother to give any kind of respond.

"Harry…" He heard a soft voice behind him. "Harry, they need you to come…" Harry quickly interrupted his best friend.

"Hermione! I don't care! I don't want to go anywhere!" His voice broke as he whispered; "He's gone…"

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
_

"No Harry," Hermione said, sounding desperate. "You've got to listen to me…"

But Harry tuned her out. He didn't want to hear it. His tears started to fall again when he turned his eyes back to the wreck that was once his car. He wished he could stop, but his eyes wouldn't let him. They slowly drew over the scratched-off paint; the shattered windshield and windows, still splattered with blood; the seats which there were now only pieces of left. Everything that existed to him was this car, and the person that had been sitting in it.

On the way home from the restaurant they had been quiet. They just glanced at each other now and then, always wearing goofy grins on their faces. Harry had looked down on his ring and started fiddling with it, a warm, happy feeling spreading through his body. His husband-to-be had taken his hand in his and given Harry the most wonderful smile he had ever seen on that beautiful face. Then, their happiness shattered to pieces forever. His fiancé had, for one second, taken his eyes off the road. The next thing they knew there was a crash, a scream, and nothing more.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Harry, listen!" Hermione said and tugged on his shoulder. "You don't understand, he's alive!"

Harry turned to her in shock, what was she talking about? He had seen him. He had seen the blood all over his body, he had held him close and not felt a heartbeat. How could he be alive?

"He's at the hospital right now, they've preformed surgery on him that probably saved his life. He's been crying for you Harry, you need to go to him."

"He… he… he's alive?" Harry whispered, hope shining in his eyes. Suddenly, his heart was bursting with happiness. "Well, then let's go!"

-----

As soon as they walked though the front doors of the hospital, Harry could hear a voice from far away screaming his name. He ran up to a nurse and almost yelled his fiancé's name.

"Ah, yes," the nurse said and snorted. "The loud one. 4th floor, just follow the voice." Harry took off running, not even bothering to take the elevator. He just rushed up the stairs as fast as he possibly could until he saw a sign that said "4th floor". He pushed the door open and ran out into the corridor. He could hear someone screaming;

"No, don't you dare touch me! Where is Harry! I need to see Harry! Get off me you filthy muggle! No! Leave me alone! HARRY!"

Harry smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He rushed towards the screaming, which kept on yelling "Harry, you fucker! How could you leave me here in this stupid place with all these stupid muggles! HARRY!"

He found an open door from which the yelling was coming from, so he stopped right outside it, got himself together, and walked in. In there, he could see the person he loved more than anything in the whole world laying in a large hospital bed looking fine, except he had an IV in his arm and a few stitches on his forehead. For the moment he was beating the shit out of a scared looking doctor who desperately trying to calm him down.

"Draco, must you be such a drama queen?" Harry laughed, all pain forgotten at the sight of his one true love.

Draco stopped moving and turned to where Harry was standing, and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Harry! Finally! Where have you been? By the way, I hate you for just leaving my fate in the hands of these muggles."

"Sure you do Draco, love," Harry grinned and sat down on the bed. "You can go now, I've got it from here," He said to the poor doctor, who looked relieved and hurried out of the room.

"Draco, I'm so glad your okay," Harry said and carefully caressed his lover's hand, afraid he was going to break that fragile body of his.

"Harry, I'm not a fucking vase, give me a hug!"

Harry grinned, bent down and placed a caring kiss on his fiancée's lips.

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you, ever again." He said and rested his forehead against Draco's. "I love you."

"Aww, I love you too."


End file.
